Just a little girl!
by Stablerchick
Summary: Olivia and Elliot have now adopted Jenna after Jenna's mom and brother get murdered. I am almost done. The next chapter will be way in the future and Jenna sis gradutaing high school.
1. Default Chapter

In the criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous In New York city, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are membrs of an elite squad known as the special victims unit.........These are their stories!!!!!!  
  
A/N~ Just to let all my SVU obsessed friends know......This story involves the raping of a little girl....Actually it is from personal experience! Sorry if this offends you!  
  
It was a bright sunny day in New York City. There was a little 5 year old girl, Jenna, watching her 19 year old half brother, Chris, and his friends play football in their backyard. She cheered her brother on as he ran the ball in for the winning touchdown. Chris knelt on the ground and opened his arms. Jenna ran into them and Chris lifted her off the ground. Chris and Jenna were very close. Chris didn't know his father and Jenna's left when she was only 9 months old. Chris was more then a brother he was like a father to Jenna. Their mother worked 14 hour days, just to keep a roof over their heads and food in their stomaches.  
  
" Jenna, what do you say all of us take a swim?" Chris asked as he carried Jenna back into the house.   
  
" Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." Jenna said as she wiggled out of his arms and ran to get her bathing suit on.  
  
Ten minutes later Chris, Jenna, and his friends were in the pool splashing around. Jenna floated with her swimmies on looking into the sky. When she looked back down, she noticed one of her brothers friends staring at her. It was the one person that freaked her out. His name was Shawn. Jenna always caught him staring at her.  
  
" Chris I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
" Ok sweetie, let's go." Chris said as he made his way to Jenna.  
  
" I'll take her Chris, I have to go anyways." Shawn said. Jenna's eyes opened with fear. She really didn't like him.  
  
" Ok, thanks Shawn."  
  
Shawn lifted Jenna out of the pool and took her hand as they walked back to the house. Jenna walked into the bathroom and Shawn followed her.  
  
" I can go by myself Shawn."  
  
" Yeah, but i want to watch. You say anything to anyone about what happens in here I will kill you. You got me?"  
  
Jenna nodded and tears began to roll down her cheeks. Shawn pulled his trunks down and pulled Jenna's bathing suit off. He began to moleste her. All Jenna could do was close her eyes and pray, like her brother taught her. After Shawn got tired of molesting her he raped her.  
  
Shawn walked back to the pool without Jenna.  
  
" Hey. where is Jenna?" Chris asked.  
  
" She didn't want to swim anymore so she went and got changed. She said she was going to take a nap."  
  
" Ok, I'll check on her in a little bit."  
  
Jenna sat on her bed crying. She didn't notice the blood coming from between her legs. She eventually feel asleep. She was so scared and exhausted.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Jenna woke up around 10 a.m. She searched around for Chris and her mother. Noone was there except Shawn.  
  
" Wh..Where is my brother?" Jenna asked with fear in her voice.  
  
" He ran to the store. I am going to watch you. Come over her and sit on my lap."  
  
Jenna did as she was told. She sat on Shawn's lap and could feel the bulge in his pants. He stood her up and pulled her panties off. Then unzipped his fly. He pushed Jenna on him and raped her again. After he was finished Jenna ran to her room and cried herself to sleep again.  
  
" Honey wake up. Jenna sweetie wake up."  
  
Jenna's eyes fluttered open and she saw her beautiful mother sitting on her bed. Her eyebrows were frowed together and concern showed in her light brown eyes. " Mommy. I don't feel good mommy."  
  
" Okay sweetie what's wrong?"  
  
" My no no place hurts."  
  
Jenna's mother Margie looked under the covers and noticed they were covered in blood.  
  
" Oh my god, CHRIS.. CHRIS GET UP HERE NOW." Margie screamed as she took Jenna in her arms.  
  
Chris ran up the steps 3 at a time. " Mom what's wrong?"  
  
" Jenna's bleeding from her vagina. Oh god what happened. Take her we have to get her to a hospital now."  
  
Chris took Jenna in his arms and ran to the truck. He jumped in the passenger seat and his mom sped off towards the hospital.  
  
A/N~ Please read and review. Let me know what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

In the criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories..  
  
" Someone help me please. My sister is bleeding and she isn't responding." Chris yelled as he ran into the ER.  
  
" Give her here. I am Dr. Thurston. I will come get you when we are done. OK?" He saids as he ran to the trauma room and began working on Jenna.  
  
2 hours later  
  
" Margie and Chris for Jenna Smith?" The doc said as he walked into the waiting room.  
  
" Yes that's us." Margie said as she stood up and pulled Chris along with her. Their eyes were blood shot and Margie had black mascara running down her cheeks from crying.  
  
" Jenna is concious but she is asleep. We did a rape kit on her and it came back positive. Now I called the members of the NY Special Victims Unit. Ah, here they are now." the doc said.  
  
" Hi I am detective Olivia Benson and this is detective Elliot Stabler. Are you Jenna's mother and brother?" Margie and Chris nodded their heads. " Well, let's go talk to your daughter so we can catch this guy."  
  
Elliot, Olivia, Chris Margie, and the doc walked to Jenna's room. "Chris we need to take a DNA sample from you. It is standard procedure to take DNA from any med in the house. We can do it now. I have to ask you a few questions anyways ok?" Elliot asked.  
  
Chris nodded and kissed his mother before follwing Elliot down to the lab.   
  
  
  
Jenna's room  
  
" Mrs. Smith I am so sorry for what happened to your beautiful daughter. Can you tell me about Jenna. She looks like a very sweet girl." Olivia said as she pulled a chair up beside Margie.  
  
" She is a sweet girl. She is a wonderful daughter. She has had a rough life. Her father left when she was 9 months old. Chris was about 12 and still in school. He took care of her when he got home from school. He never went out to play with his friends. He would tell them he had to take care of Jenna. He loves her to death. They are very close. Chris has been a father and a brother to her. I have to work a lot to take care of them and keep my house. I work 14 hours a day. Chris is a firefighter and an EMT. When he goes on calls he takes her. She loves being on the firetrucks. She is a lot like him. She is the top player in softball. She is VERY good at sports. " Margie said as she stroked Jenna's hair.  
  
" Yeah she gets it from me." Chris said as he walked back in the room. " Hey mom." Chris kissed his mother and stood over her protectivley. "These two women right here are my life. I love them dearly and I hate that Jenna got hurt. It is eating me up inside." Chris had unshed tears in his eyes as he looked at his sister.  
  
" Well, Chris you test came back negative, which I thought it would. We are going to stick around the hospital till Jenna wakes up ok?" Elliot said as he sat next to Olivia. They weren't working any other cases except this one. " We are going to go get coffee would you like some?"  
  
" No thanks." Margie and Chris said in unison.  
  
" We will be back in a bit." Olivia said as they walked out of the room.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Down in the cafeteria  
  
" So what did you learn about the girl from the mother?" Elliot asked.  
  
" Well, Jenna seems like the perfect daughter. She is great in school. She is already in 2nd grade. They think she is a genius. She excels in all the sports she plays. She is a star catcher for the softball minor league and a star center for basketball. Her father left when she was 9 months and mom works 14 hours a day to take care fo ehr kids. Chris has been helping raise her since he was 12 years old. He is a firefighter and an EMT so he takes her on his calls. The mother loves her dearly." Olivia said as she sipped her coffee carefully. " What did ya learn about Chris?"  
  
" He is a great brother and son. He loves Jenna and his mother more then anything. Jenna is always at his side when they are home. They do everything together. From what he told me Jenna looks up to him as a role model." Elliot said.  
  
" Who did this to that beautiful little girl?" Elliot said as an unshed tear showed in his beautiful blue eyes.  
  
" Hey you ok Elliot?" Olivia said as she took his hand in hers.  
  
" Yeah I'm ok. This case is really getting to me. I mean a great little girl, gets hurt by some twisted bastard." Elliot's silent tears now ran down his face. Olivia reached over and wiped them away gently. Elliot grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. " Thanks Olivia."  
  
" No problem. Hey let's go see if she woke up."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Up In Jenna's room  
  
knock knock knock  
  
" Come in." Margie said  
  
" Ah, detectives. I would like you both to meet Jenna. Jenna this is detective Olivia Benson and Detective Elliot Stabler. Chris went home. I told him to get some sleep." Margie said as she sat on the bed with her daughter.  
  
" Margie we would like to ask Jenna some questions. Why dont you go get something to eat with Olivia and I'll talk to Jenna ok?" Elliot said. Margie nodded and her and Olivia headed to the cafe.  
  
" Hi. My name is Elliot whats yours?"  
  
" I'm Jenna Smith. How are you sir."  
  
" You dont have to call me sir sweetie. Just Elliot. I am ok. How are you?"  
  
" Well, Elliot I am ok now. I guess I am ok. I dont really know." Tears began to fall from her beautiful brown eyes.  
  
" Can I sit here?" Jenna nodded and Elliot sat on the bed. " It is ok to cry. Come here sweetie." Jenna hugged Elliot tightly. He let her cry on her shoulder. He felt his heart breaking. He REALLY wanted to cathc this guy for what he did to her. Jenna reminded him of his youngest girl. He didn't see them much since the divorce but they were always in his heart. " Can you tell me what happened Jenna?"  
  
" Well, me, and my brother, and his friends were swimming and I had to go potty. Chris's friend Shawn took me to the bathroom. He came in with me and pulled his pants down and my bathing suit off. He stuck his finger inside me then he private part inside me. He went back to the pool and I went to my room and cried myself to sleep. When I woke up he was there again and my brother went to get things from the store. He made me sit on his lap and he put his privates in me again. When he was done I went to bed and woke up when my mom came home. I guess I fell asleep again and I woke up here." Jenna was looking Elliot straight in the eyes. She could see the tears falling from his eyes. She lifted her hand and wiped them away. " Are you going to put him in jail?"  
  
" Jenna, I am going to find Shawn and make him pay for what he did to you ok?" Just then Chris came in the door.  
  
" Oh god, Jenna I am so sorry. This is all my fault." Chris went to Jenna and hugged her.  
  
" It isn't your fault Chris. It is Shawn's. He did this to me, not you. I don't blame you," Jenna kissed her brother.  
  
" You have a great sister there Chris. She is really smart and mature for a 5 year old." Elliot said as he stood up.  
  
" I know Elliot. I know. I am going to kill Shawn if I find him."  
  
" Chris don't. Your mother and sister need you. Let me and Olivia take care of it ok?" Chris nodded his head and Elliot left to find Olivia.  
  
Margie came back in the room and Jenna explained what happened. Margie and Chris were crying. Jenna made them go home and get some sleep. She was to be released the next day...........  
  
A/N~ Please read and review................. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N~ Thanks for the revies people.....Keep them coming.....I forgot this last time. I ddon L&O......I dont own the actors.....If you want to give me Christopher Meloni for Christmas I wont complain :) This part deals more with Eliot and Olivia getting together:)( I can hope can't I?)  
  
In the criminal justice system sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the special victims unit. These are their stories!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Previously on SVU  
  
  
  
" Jenna, I am going to find Shawn and make him pay for what he did to you ok?" Just then Chris came in the door.  
  
" Oh god, Jenna I am so sorry. This is all my fault." Chris went to Jenna and hugged her.  
  
" It isn't your fault Chris. It is Shawn's. He did this to me, not you. I don't blame you," Jenna kissed her brother.  
  
" You have a great sister there Chris. She is really smart and mature for a 5 year old." Elliot said as he stood up.  
  
" I know Elliot. I know. I am going to kill Shawn if I find him."  
  
" Chris don't. Your mother and sister need you. Let me and Olivia take care of it ok?" Chris nodded his head and Elliot left to find Olivia.  
  
Margie came back in the room and Jenna explained what happened. Margie and Chris were crying. Jenna made them go home and get some sleep. She was to be released the next day...........  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next Day  
  
" Hey mommy. Hi brubby." Jenna said as she saw her mom and brother walk into her room.  
  
" Hi sweetie." Margie said as she sat in the chair.  
  
" Hey Jenna." Chris said as he kissed his sister's cheek. " You ready to go home today?" Jenna shook her head excitedly.  
  
" Margie, Jen will be released within the hour. She can get her clothes on and I will tell the nurse to start drawing up her discharge papers ok?" the doc said as he read over Jenna's chart.  
  
" Thank you doc for everything." Margie hugged the doctor and then he left. Chris gave Jenna her clothes and she started to get dressed. After she was clothed Margie pulled her beautiful auburn hair back into a ponytail and the nurse came in with a wheelchair.  
  
" You ready to go sweetheart?" the nurse said.  
  
" Yes ma'am." Jenna sat in the chair with her mom and brother on each side of her.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SVU station  
  
" Elliot, Olivia!!!!!" Jenna ran to the detectives and jumped into Elliot's arms.  
  
" Hey sweetie. How are you?" Elliot asked as he lifted Jenna into his arms.  
  
" Ok."  
  
" Hey Jenna." Olivia hugged Jenna while she was still in Elliot's arms. " This is Alex. She a lawyer. She is going to tape record your story ok?" Jenna nodded her head and Elliot followed Alex and Olivia into the interview room. Margie and Chris stood behind the glass listening to Jenna.  
  
Jenna sat on Elliot's lap. She really liked Elliot and Olivia.  
  
" Jenna can you tell me what happened to you?" Alex asked peering over her glasses that were hanging on her nose. Jenna told Alex the same story that she told everyone else. How Shawn molested and raped her. By the time Jenna was done there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Even Much and Fin who had been listening with Margie and Chris had tears running down their cheeks. Elliot hugged Jenna tightly and kissed her forehead.   
  
" Hey I have and idea. How about me, you, Olivia, your mom, and brother go out for lunch? My treat." Elliot said as he came back out to squad room.  
  
" I have to get to work." Margie said hanging her head. She hated that she had to work 14 hours a day. She wanted to be with her kids.  
  
" Ok CHris can you?" Olivia looked at Chris.  
  
" I was going to the firehouse. I was going to take Jenna." Chris said.  
  
" Elliot, Olivia I have an idea. It is only 11 a.m, Why don't you two take the rest of the day off and hang out with Jenna." Cragen said coming from behind Margie. Jenna smile spread all the way across her face.  
  
" I don't know." Margie didn't want to pawn Jenna off on the two busy detectives.  
  
" We would love too. That way you guys can have a rest." Elliot picked Jenna back up.  
  
" Okay I guess, but let me give you money."  
  
" No No No. It is ok. You guys go. We will have Jenna home by 8 ok?" Olivia said as she took Jenna from Elliot.  
  
" Thank you guys so much for everything. This means a lot to me that you care for her so much." Margie had tears in her eyes. She hugged her daughter. Then Elliot and Olivia and her and Chris left.  
  
" So munchikin where do you want to go?" Elliot asked.  
  
" I am hungry and I have never been to the zoo. Mommy has to pay bills and can't afford to take me and brubby."   
  
" Then let's eat and go to the zoo and maybe the mall and we will get you something ok?" Olivia asked. Jenna nodded and they were off.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" What do you want to eat Jenna?" Elliot asked as he pulled into the McDonalds parking lot.  
  
" Ummmmmm.....hmmmmm.... CHicken Nuggets and Fries and Soda." Jenna said as she jumped out of the car.   
  
" Okay. then we will go into the play thingy."  
  
" Olivia it is playland." Elliot said laughing hysterically. Olivia slapped him playfullly in the arm.  
  
" Are you guys in love?" Jenna asked lokking at Olivia and Elliot.  
  
" No. We are best friends." Olivia said as she carried the tray of food to the table.  
  
Jenna ate all her food and the three of them went out to the playland. Jenna kicked off her shoes and ran into the ball pit. " Olivia, Elliot come and play with me."   
  
" We are too big." Elliot said from his seat at the table.  
  
" Pleassssssssseeeeeeee."  
  
" Who can resist that beautiful face." Elliot replied as he kicked off his shoes and took Olivia's off. He grabbed Olivia's hand and pulled her into the playpen. She fell in and he fell next to her. They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity until Jenna jumped on them. " Chase me Elliot." Jenna ran off up the tube with Elliot hot on her heels. " You'll never catch me. I fit easier cuz I am smaller." Jenna said as she climbed out of view. Elliot snuck along quietly until he saw Jenna around the corner. He snuck up to her and grabbed her waist. Jenna screamed with delight. They both rode down the slide to a waiting Olivia.  
  
" I am going to grab sodas for the road. It is about 2 hours to the zoo." Olivia said as she disapperead inside the building.  
  
" Elliot do you love Olivia?" Jenna asked as she tied her shoes.  
  
" Yeah Jenna I do. I love her with all my heart." Elliot smiled over at Jenna. He took her hand and went in to find Olivia.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ZOO  
  
Jenna rode on Elliot's shoulders. She had a huge smile on her face and laughed when the monkeys fought over a banana.Olivia peered at Elliot adn Jenna through her sunglasses. Elliot was such a good man. He is a great father. He longed for Elliot to be the father to her children. She loved him with all her heart but didn't have the nerve to tell him. Olivia smiled when Elliot looked over at her.  
  
" I am going to go get some peanuts for the elephants. I'll be right back." Elliot let Jenna down and went ovr to the vendor.  
  
" Olivia do you love Elliot?"  
  
" Yes, I do very much." Olivia said as she watched the monkeys swing around their cage.  
  
" You know he loves you too. He told me at the playland. You should tell him you love him." Jenna had a sly smile across her face as she watched Olivia's reaction.  
  
" How did you get so smart Jenna?"  
  
" Years of practice." Jenna smiled and ran to Elliot as he walked over with the peanuts.  
  
" Let's go feed the elephants." Elliot took Jenna's hand and Olivia took the other. THey swung her in the air until the reached the elephants. Jenna took a few peanuts in her hand and held them out. The elephant swiped the peanuts out of her hand. Jenna giggled. After all the peanuts were gone, the three began to walk towards the reptile house.  
  
" What a beautiful daughter you guys have." said an old lady passing by.  
  
" Thank you but, I am not their daughter. These are my friends Elliot and Olivia." Jenna motioned for the older woman to come closer. Jenna whispered, "Olivia wants to have a baby with Elliot. They love each other, but won't tell each other," in the old womans ear. Jenna smiled and they continued to the reptile house. The old woman looked after them and smiled," What a smart young girl."  
  
" What did you say to her Jenna?" asked Elliot.  
  
Jenna pulled Elliot down and whispered in his ear," I said Olivia wants to have a baby with Elliot. They love each other with all their hearts but won't tell each other." Elliot's eyes widened as he looked up at Olivia. A smile spread across his face.  
  
" What did she say?" Olivia questioned. Elliot stood up and whispered in Olivia's ear what Jenna had said. Olivia's eyes lit up and a smile spread across her face. "You love me Elliot? I love you so much. I have since the day I saw you." Elliot took Olivia in his arms and kissed her passionatley.  
  
" I told you you guys were in love!" Jenna took their hands and lead them out to the car. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N~ Keep the reviews coming.... Sorry I didnt write yesterday...I have a nasty stomach virus that has kep tme layed up in bed for a couple days. I'll write some tonight and hopefully tomorrrow. Oh yeah I dont own L&O blah blah blah.  
  
In the criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known asas the special victims unit.....These are their stories!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Previously on SVU  
  
Jenna pulled Elliot down and whispered in his ear," I said Olivia wants to have a baby with Elliot. They love each other with all their hearts but won't tell each other." Elliot's eyes widened as he looked up at Olivia. A smile spread across his face.  
  
" What did she say?" Olivia questioned. Elliot stood up and whispered in Olivia's ear what Jenna had said. Olivia's eyes lit up and a smile spread across her face. "You love me Elliot? I love you so much. I have since the day I saw you." Elliot took Olivia in his arms and kissed her passionatley.  
  
" I told you you guys were in love!" Jenna took their hands and lead them out to the car.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Chris!" Jenna ran into Chris's waiting open arms. Chris picked her up and gave her a big hug and kiss. Elliot and Olivia walked in the door and removed their coats.  
  
" Would you like some coffee?" Chris asked as he set Jenna down and took the detectives coats. Elliot and Olivia nodded their heads. They had to ask Chris about Shawn anyways.  
  
" Chris we need to talk to you about Shawn." Elliot said as he sat at the table.  
  
" Jenna, The Little Mermaid is on. Go watch it ok?" Chris said. Jenna ran out of the room and turned the movie on in the living room. Chris handed the detectives their coffee and took Jenna a glass of milk. He went and sat next to the detectives.  
  
" Me and Shawn have been friends for a very long time. We met in grade school. He has never hurt Jenna before. He was always very good with her. Here is a picture of him. He lives with his mother in Manhattan. He works at the Dough Company from 7-5 and is usually home or here after that." Chris finished up and gulped down his soda.   
  
" I have an idea. Does Shawn come over a lot?" Chris nodded his head. " Get your friends together for a game of football tomorrow afternoon. Make sure Shawn is there. We will be waiting in the house as your mother's gust since she is off tomorrow. In about the middle of the game we will aprehend him ok?" Chris nodded his head and Olivia smiled. That was a great plan.   
  
" Ok we have to get going. We will see you tomorrow morning. Call your friends." Chris shook their hands and the detectives went to the living room. " Jenna we have to go, but we will be back tomorrow. Deal?" Elliot held out his hand. Jenna looked at it and decided to hug the detective tightly.  
  
" I love you Elliot and Olivia." Jenna said as she hugged Olivia.  
  
" We love you too darling." Olivia said as she shut the door behind her. " What a sweet young girl."  
  
" So Olivia, love of my life, what do you want to do?" Elliot said as he took Olivia's hand.  
  
" How about we pick up something to eat and a movie and go back to my place?" Olivia replied. Elliot smiled as he opened the door for her. He kissed her before she got in. " Sounds perfect." Elliot shut the door and ran to the other side.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Olivia's apartment  
  
" Do you relize it took a 5 year old little girl to finally get us together?" Olivia laughed as she said this.  
  
" Yeah, she is incredibly smart. You know Olivia, I really do love her. She is amazing. I don't want to lose contact with her after this case is over." Elliot said as he ate the last of his food.  
  
" Me neither. So let's not." Olivia smiled and popped in the DVD. Elliot sat on the couch and Olivia sat with him. He put his arm around her and inhaled the scent of her hair. " I love you Olivia Benson." "I love you Elliot Stabler." About an hour into the movie they fell asleep.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
7 a.m.  
  
Olivia woke up with a great feeling. They were going to catch the bastard that hurt that beautiful little girl. She looked over at Elliot and smiled. " I want to be your wife Elliot Stabler and have a family with you." To her surprise Elliot replied, " I'll have to take care fo that sometime soon." He kissed her and got up. Elliot always kept extra clothes at her house ever since the first time he stayed there. He jumped into the shower and Olivia followed him. Within 2 hours they were at Jenna's house.  
  
Margie invited them in and poured them each a cup of coffee.   
  
" Margie are you ready? We are going to get him today." Olivia placed her hand on Margie's shoulder and Margie nodded her head.  
  
" Elliot, Olivia." Jenna said as she ran into the room. She had her hair pulled back and a red jumper on. Elliot sat her on his lap and kissed her forehead.   
  
" Elliot , Olivia, me and Jenna were talking last night. She really loves you guys. Jenna doesn't have any godparents. We were wondering if you would like the job?" Margie asked shyly.   
  
" YES!" Elliot and Olivia said in unison. They both hugged Jenna and then Margie. " We would be honored because we love this little girl too." Elliot said with a smile across his face. Just as he said this Chris walked in with his buddies. Shawn was amongst them.  
  
" Mom we are going out back to play football. Can you bring some Iced Tea out to us later?" Chris said as he kissed his mother's forhead. Margie nodded. Jenna saw Shawn and ran up to her room.   
  
An hour later Shawn said he had to use the bathroom. He went upstairs but not into the bathroom. He went into Jenna's room. He pulled his pants down and took Jenna's jumper off. Jenna screamed. Elliot came running into the room and struggled with Shawn. Shawn through Elliot against the wall, knocking him unconcious. Olivia and Chris ran into the room. Shawn slapped Olivia to the ground and wrestled with Chris. Chris punched Shawn repeatdley in the face until he was knocked out. Olvia cuffed Shawn just as Elliot was waking up. Jenna was huddled in the corner crying. She had nothing on but a t-shirt. Elliot wrapped her in a blanket and carried her down to her mother.  
  
" Are you ok Elliot?" Jenna said in between sobs. Olivia was wiping the blood off of Elliot's forhead.  
  
" Yeah sweetie I am ok." Elliot walked over to Jenna and picked her up. Jenna was now dressed. She hugged Elliot and Kissed his forehead lightly.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
One week Later  
  
Trial Part 22  
  
OPening statements  
  
" Shawn Reagan took the innocence of a beautiful 5 year old little girl. He brutally molested and raped her. He raped her not only once but twice to the point she bled out and almost died. I intend to prove that Shawn is guilty of rape and molestation, and child endangerment. Thank you!" Alex finished her statement and sat down.  
  
After the defense made their openeing statement, Alex called Jenna as her first witness. " Jenna can you tell us what happened to you?"  
  
" Well, my brothers and his friends, including Shawn, were in our backyard playing football. I remember my brother got the winning touchdown." Jenna smiled at her brother." It was hot that day so we all decided to go swimming. I had to go to the bathroom so Shawn said he would take me. When we got to the potty he came in with me. I told him I could go on my own but he said e wanted to watch me. Then he said if I ever told anyone what happened in there he would kill me. He took off his shorts and my bathing suit. He stuck his finger inside me and then his private part. After he was done he put his shorts back on and I went to my room." Jenna had tears down her face and she looked at Elliot. He was crying but smiled at Jenna and she went on. " I woke up the next day and he was there again. He said my brother went to the store. He told me to come sit on his lap so I did. I am scared of him. He raped me again and again. I went up to my room and cried myself to sleep. My mother woke me up and she noticed I was bleeding. I must have passed out cuz the next ting I know I woke up in the hospital. That's where I met Olivia and Elliot." Jenna smiled at her mother.  
  
" Can you tell me what happened the day Elliot and Olivia arrested Shawn?" Alex continued.  
  
" When I saw Shawn come into the house I ran to my room and played with my dolls. Well, about an hour later Shawn came into my room with his pants down. He pulled my jumper off and I screamed. Elliot came in and Shawn knocked him out against the wall. He smacked Olivia down to the floor. My brother punched him till he was knocked out." Jenna looked at her brother. He was smiling at her. " I love my brother he was just protecting me."  
  
" Thank you Jenna." Alex was finished and the defense lawyer stood up. After being cross examined, Jenna left the courtroom.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
4 days later  
  
" Jenna do you want to be there when they convict Shawn?" Elliot aasked to the 5 year old girl in his arms.  
  
" Yeah. let's go." Jenna, Chris, Margie, Olivia, and Elliot got seats in the front of the courtroom. Shawn was brought in then the judge and jury.  
  
" Members of the jury, have you come to a decision?" the Judge asked.  
  
" We the people of the jury find the defendant Shawn Reagan guilty of Rape, Molestation, and Child Endangerment."  
  
" Have you reached a sentencing?" the Judge asked.  
  
" Yes we have your honor. We the people of the jury sentence Shawn Reagan to life in prison without the chance of parole." Cheers came from around the court.  
  
" Thank you Jury dismissed. This court is ajourned." The prison guards began to take Shawn away when he glared at Jenna. Jenna looked back at him and stuck her tongue out as Chris carried her away.  
  
" How about we all go celebrate. Lunch and the zoo on me." Elliot said and everyone agreed. They spent the rest of the afternoon together. Sort of as one big family.  
  
To be continued tomorrow!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N~ I dont own Law and Order SVU.......NBC and Dick Wolf does. I am just writing to pass the time and to show how I want Olivia and Elliot to be. Don't sue me you wont get anything :)  
  
In the criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Specail Victims Unit. These are their stories.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Previously on SVU  
  
" Members of the jury, have you come to a decision?" the Judge asked.  
  
" We the people of the jury find the defendant Shawn Reagan guilty of Rape, Molestation, and Child Endangerment."  
  
" Have you reached a sentencing?" the Judge asked.  
  
" Yes we have your honor. We the people of the jury sentence Shawn Reagan to life in prison without the chance of parole." Cheers came from around the court.  
  
" Thank you Jury dismissed. This court is ajourned." The prison guards began to take Shawn away when he glared at Jenna. Jenna looked back at him and stuck her tongue out as Chris carried her away.  
  
" How about we all go celebrate. Lunch and the zoo on me." Elliot said and everyone agreed. They spent the rest of the afternoon together. Sort of as one big family.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elliot and Olivia were now living together. They had bought a beautiful 4 room house right down the street from Jenna and her family. They saw Jenna almost everyday. They loved being her godparents and part of that wonderful family. It was now February and Jenna's birthday was coming up in 2 days. Her mom was planning a party at the house. Margie got a magician, but no clowns. Jenna is terrified of clowns.  
  
2 days later  
  
" Elliot, Olivia." Jenna ran to them as they walked into the house. She hugged each one and Chris took their coats. They were the first ones at the party. They gave Margie, Jenna's gift and sat at the table. Jenna jumped up on Olivia's lap.  
  
" So kiddo how is the big birthday girl? What are you 20 now?" Elliot asked as he tickled Jenna.  
  
" No silly. I am 6." Jenna repled through her laughter. Margie watched the 3 play and smiled. She has never seen Jenna so happy. " Oh more of my friends are here." Jenna ran to the door and opened it to reveal all her friends arriving at the same time.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
5 hours later  
  
After all the cake was eaten and all the presents were open, everyone had left but Olivia and Elliot. Chris had gone out with his friends and Margie and Olivia were cleaning up. Elliot was sitting on the couch with Jenna in his lap watching Spongebob Squarepants. About an hour later Olivia and Margie walked into the living room to find Jenna and Elliot asleep. Jenna had her head on Elliot's chest and he had his arms wrapped around her. Olivia went over to Elliot and gently shoke him awake.  
  
" Hey sleepyhead let's go."  
  
" Just let me take Jenna up to bed." Elliot picked Jenna up and carried her to her bedroom. Margie and Olivia were right behind him. Elliot set her down in bed and tucked her in. The 3 of them kissed her forehead and shut the door quietly. After saying their goodbyes Elliot and Olivia walked down the block to their home.  
  
" I'm beat." Olivia said as she took off her coat and hung it up. Elliot came up behind her and started kissing her neck. " Not tonight Elliot I am tired as can be." She wiggled out of his embrace and walked to the bedroom.   
  
" GRRRRR." was all Elliot could say as he followed suit and went to bed.  
  
The next day Elliot an Olivia had off. Elliot had a surprise in store for Olivia but wanted Jenna and the family there for it. HE invited everyone out to dinner. Chris was dressed in a suit as was Elliot. They both looked extremley cute in suits. Margie had a beautiful Navy Blue dress on and Olivia wore a stunning red number. Jenna was decked out in a cute little flowery dress with her had pulled back in a bow.  
  
They arrived at the restaurant and was seated right away. A beautiful song began to play.  
  
Everytime our eyes meet  
  
This feeling inside me  
  
Is almost more then I can take  
  
Baby when you touch me   
  
I can feel how much you love me  
  
and it just blows me away  
  
" Mom would you care to dance?" Chris asked. Him and Margie went to the dancefloor.  
  
" Ladies, may I have this dance?" Elliott picked Jenna up and held her and Olivia close. Elliot began to sing to them.  
  
  
  
Ive never been this close to anyone or anything  
  
I can hear you thoughts  
  
I can see your dream  
  
I dont know how you do what you do  
  
Im so in love with you  
  
It just keeps getting better  
  
I wanna spend the rest of my life   
  
with you by my side  
  
Forever and ever  
  
Every little thing that you do  
  
Baby I amazed by you  
  
  
  
" Olivia I love you with all my heart. You, Jenna, Chris, Margie and my kids are the most important things in the world to me. I may not see my kids ever again cuz their mother has full custody. I love them but you and Jenna are number one in my life." Elliot kissed them both and continued dancing.  
  
The smeel of your skin  
  
the taste of your kiss  
  
the way you whisper in the dark  
  
your hair all around me  
  
baby you surround me  
  
touch every place in my heart  
  
oh it feels like the first time everytime  
  
i wanna spend the whole night   
  
in your eyes  
  
i dontknow how you do what you do  
  
im so in love with you  
  
it just keeps getting better  
  
i wanna spend the rest of my life  
  
with you by my side  
  
forever and ever  
  
every little thing that you do  
  
baby im amazed by you  
  
Elliot put Jenna down and pulled something out of his pocket. He got down on one knee. Tears began to fill up Olivia's eyes. A big smile spread her face as well as everyone elses.  
  
" Olivia Benson, you are everything to me. I love you with all my heart and soul. I want to be with you forever. I want to grow old with you and have a family with you. I love everything about you. Your smile, the way you work, the way you care about people, and especially the way you fell in love with this beautiful little girl right here before you even knew her that well." Elliot kissed Jenna's forehead. Jenna was crying to. She knew what was happeneing. " Olivia will you do me the honor in being my soulmate and wife?" Elliot held the ring up to her.  
  
Olivia looked at Jenna and couldn't talk she was so happy. She nodded her head. " What was that?" Elliot asked. Jenna leaned over and said " I think that was a yes Elliot." Elliot put the ring on Olivia's hand and kissed her passionatley. " I love you Elliot." " I love you too Olivia."  
  
After they sat back down Olivia announced she had to make a statement. " I went to the doctor's the other day. Elliot we are going to have a baby. I am 2 months pregnant." Elliot's face lit up. He stood up and spun Olivia around. After getting the congratulations they ate and went home. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N~ I dont own law and Order. There is a terrible tragedy in this chapter. I cried while I was writing it. Please forgive me if you dont like it.  
  
In the criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the special victims unit. These are their stories.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Today was a special day. It was take you child to work day. Margie was taking Chris so Elliot had asked Captain Cragen if she could come with him. The captain said yes but if they had to go on a call she stayed either in the car on at the squad room with him. Elliot arrived at Jenna's door at 7 a.m. Margie andswered. " Hello Elliot, Olivia. Come on in Jenna is brushing her teeth then she will be all ready. Please watch her carefully. Don't let her get in trouble."  
  
" Not a problem." Elliot said as Jenna came barriling down the stairs and into his arms. "You are getting to big to do that honey." Elliot said as he kissed her and put her coat on her.  
  
" Be a good girl for mommy ok?" Jenna nodded and they were off to work.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SVU squadroom  
  
Elliot walked in holding Jenna's one hand and Olivia had the other. " Hey guys. I would like you to meet our goddaughter Jenna. Jenna this is Munch, Fin, and the captain." Jenna shook the captain's hand then Munch's and highfived Fin.   
  
" Nice to meet you all." Jenna said timidly.  
  
Elliot hung up the three coats and went to his desk. He pulled up a chair for Jenna right in the middle of his and Olivia's desk. They had cleared a spot and given her a cup and notepad and a pencil.  
  
" Jenna would you liek something to drink?" Olivia asked as she took Elliot's cup and headed to the coffee maker.  
  
" Coffee would be great. Put lots of sugar. That stuff is icky." Everyone cracked up laughing. Munch spit his coffee all over his desk and the captain almost died laughing.  
  
" You got soda or orangjuice?" Olivia said smiling at the little girl. Jenna scratched her chin just like Elliot does when he is thinking. " She looks like you when she does that Elliot." Munch cracked. " Yeah one Elliot Stabler is enough." Fin said and everyone laughed. " I'll have orange juice. It is way to early to have soda. Mom would get mad." Olivia brought over their drinks and looked through her calls.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
About an hour later Cragen called Olivia and Elliot into his office. He had a frown on his face. " What is Jenna's mom and brother's names?" he asked telling Olivia and Elliot to sit.  
  
" Chris Murphy and Margie Smith. WHY?" Olivia looked terrified she had a gut feeling something was wrong.  
  
" Does her mom work at an amusement park?" Elliot nodded. " I just got a call over the scanner. Someone went on a shooting rampage at the park. 5 People have been confirmed dead. One was a heavy set woman in her 40s. She was found holding a teenage boy, african american. The woman's name tag said Margie on it. They were both shot in the head. You guys better get down there." Olivia and Elliot stood up " Leave JEnna with me. Call em when you know and I'll tell her ok?" They nodded and ran out the door. " Jenna come in here please."  
  
" What is it cap?" Jenna asked just likeher godparents did.  
  
" Olivia and Elliot will be back soon. Let's go to lunch ok?" Jenna nodded and they went out for lunch.  
  
They came back 45 minutes later to see Olivia and Elliot sitting at their desks holding hands. You could tell they had been crying but were trying to hide it.   
  
" What's wrong?" Jenna asked coming over and sitting in Elliot's lap. Olivia pulled her chair over to them and took Jenna's hand.  
  
" Honey we got a call. Someone went to the amusement park your mom went to and started shooting a gun. Sweetie your mom and brother was killed. They are dead baby." Olivia said. Elliot had tears coming down his cheeks as did Olivia.  
  
" No they can't be. NO!" Jenna started crying loudly. She buried her head in Elliot's chest and Olivia rubbed her back. After about 5 minutes she lifted her head and looked Olivia in the eyes. " I want to see them." Elliot nodded. Jenna, him and Olivia went down to the morgue at the hospital. She walked up to the one table and Elliot pulled the cover of his head. It was her brother. She silently cried and asked Elliot to pick her up. Jenna kissed his forehead and wept. Next she went to her mother and that's when she completley broke down. She was crying and shaking. Elliot and Olivia held her close.Elliot and Olivia were told to go home for the day. They would deal with everything in the morning.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Margie had one surviving realtive besides Jenna and that was her brother Charles Murphy. Jenna had stayed at Elliot and Olivia's house. They had called Charles the night before to tell him and Charles was going to fly up on the next flight. He was due to arrive in about 2 hours. Jenna wanted to go and pick him up with Elliot. Olivia was calling the lawyer to arrange when Margie's will would be read.   
  
The airport  
  
Jenna was holding Elliot's hand standing at the gate waiting for her Uncle Sonny. That is what she has been calling him her entire life. SHe saw Uncle Sonny and his wife Aunt Joan. She ran to her uncle and hugged him tightly. " Hey munchkin. How are you?" he said. " I'm sad but ok." Jenna said as she hugged her Aunt. " Come on I'll take you to meet Elliot my godfather." Jenna tooke her Uncle and Aunt's hands and led them too Elliot.   
  
" It is nice to finally meet you Elliot. Margie talked about you and Olivia all the time." Charles held out his hand and Elliot shoke it. Joan hugged Elliot lightly.  
  
" Let's go get your stuff. Olivia just called me and the lawyers are going to read the will in about an hour. Olivia will meet us there. " With that they were off to baggage claim then the lawyers office.  
  
Michael Michael and Cartwright Law offices  
  
" Is everyone finally here?" the attorney asked.  
  
" Yes sir we are all here now." Jenna said from Elliot's lap.  
  
" Ok. This is the reading of Margaret Smith' living will. If I margaret Smith should die I want everything to go to my children, Christopher Murphy and Jenna Smith. If Chris should die with me I want everything to go to my daughter Jenna. If we both should pass away I want Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler to adopt my daughter and raise her as my own. I have already drawn up the adoption papers. I had it approved by a judge all they have to do is sign it and Jenna will be theirs. Also I have a life insurance plan that I want Olivia and Elliot to have. It is worth 100 thousand. I also have a savings worth 200 thousands put away for my daughter. She can have this money on her 18th birthday. I just want to say I love you all very much. Olivia Elliot take care of my little girl for me. Love her as much as she loves you guys." the attorney finished up and slid the papers to Elliot and Olivia. They looked at each other then at jenna. Elliot signed the Olivia signed. Jenna was now their little girl. 


End file.
